False Truths
by sweet flames of vipers
Summary: A Max Steel version of True Lies. Max is married to Rachel, and he's hiding his real job from his non-agent wife.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ok, I'm getting a little sick of this, you outta know if I did own Max Steel, there would be more episodes, and Max would be with Rachel on the cartoon series.  
  
A/N: This is based on the True Lies, awesome movie I tells ya. Not everything is exact though. And also, yes, I know it's a lame title. Also, I am writing a similar story .  
  
REVIEW STORY!!!  
  
False Truths, by Sweet Flames of Vipers  
  
There was a big elegant party for the rich society. Outside the mansion there was a lake. A man broke the ice and rose out of the waters, donning scuba gear. He got behind the mansion and peeled of his suit revealing a tuxedo.  
  
He walked into the mansion undetected, and took a champagne glass and proceeded to blend in, smoothly ran up the stairs, and entered a room. A voice came out from his ear-com.  
  
Berto: It's Big Brother watching you. We know all and see all, hermano.  
  
Max. Very funny.  
  
Berto: Ok, the room has laser sensory. On the floor, so be careful.  
  
Max: Got it covered. Going turbo. *taps chest, burst of yellow flashes*  
  
Max, stepped back, dashed and jumped over to the other end of the room.  
  
Berto: All right, now take the plat card and slide it on the left side of the picture frame.  
  
He took the card out of his jacket and did what Berto told him, and the safe opened. Max took out the disk in the safe, closed it and jumped out through the door and went down the stairs. He caught a woman's eye, she walked to him.  
  
Laura: I thought I knew all of John Dread's friends. Nice to meet you, Laura Chen.  
  
Max: A pleasure, Max Steel.  
  
Berto: *typed into his computer* Laura Chen, expert on Incan artifacts.  
  
A man walked past the two and up the stairs. Into the room and checked on the disk. . .  
  
Max: *turns to the statue by the stairs* This is very interesting, Incan?  
  
Laura: You do know your artifacts.  
  
The man, ran down the stairs, and pulled the silent security breach alarm.  
  
Berto: Hermano, the security breach alarm's been pulled, get to the other side of the mansion undetected. Tango music start.  
  
Max: You tango?  
  
Laura: Yes. . . *Max pulls her onto the dance floor*  
  
The two impressively tangoed across the room.  
  
Laura: And I thought this was just going to be a night boring bankers, and billionaires.  
  
Max: *smiles* I'm sorry, but I got a plane to catch.  
  
Laura: So soon? *hands business card* Call me.  
  
Max: Of course walks out.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: I don't even own any Max Steel action figures, how could I own Max Steel?  
  
A/N: This is based on the True Lies, awesome movie I tells ya. Not everything is exact though. And also, yes, I know it's a lame title. Also, I am writing a similar story, some time in the future.  
  
REVIEW STORY!!!  
  
False Truths, by Sweet Flames of Vipers  
  
Max calmly walked out.  
  
Security Guard: Can I see your invitation, Sir?  
  
Max. Certainly. *punches out guard*  
  
The other guards see what happens and starts shooting. Max runs into forest dodging bullets. Berto drives van to the edge of the forest. Max sees the van jumps onto roof into the open window and closes it.  
  
Berto: *sarcastically* Smooth, real smooth..  
  
Max: Hey I got the disk.  
  
Berto: *sighs* Yes, come on, we got to get to the airport.  
  
Back in Del Oro  
  
Berto drops Max off at his building, and hands him fake tickets and papers.  
  
Berto: Passport for Josh McGrath, along with tickets and form. Oh and this, a snow globe.  
  
Max: *looks at box* What's this for?  
  
Berto: For Rachel? A little souvenir, from Switzerland.  
  
Max: Oooooook. *starts getting out of car*  
  
Berto: Aren't you forgetting something MAX?  
  
Max: *smiles, turns back to Josh* Now that's what I call teamwork. See you in the morning.  
  
Berto: Remember debriefing at 8 hundred(it's 8am, ladies and gents.) Hermano  
  
Josh: Of course. *walks into building and up to apartment* Huh? *sees Rachel sleeping on the couch.  
  
Rachel: *stirs awake* Josh.  
  
Josh: You didn't have to wait for me, you know.  
  
Rachel: Too bad, we've been married for less than a year, and ever time you come back from a trip, I always wait for you.  
  
Josh: *smiles and sits down next to Rachel* I got something for you. *hands her the globe*  
  
Rachel: *looks skeptically* A snow globe? I just want you here, you gone so often.  
  
Josh: *hugs Rachel tightly* I know, I'm sorry, you know I love you.  
  
Rachel: I know, come to bed.  
  
Josh: Hmm? Any surprises for me? *sly look*  
  
Rachel: *walks to bedroom door* Come an find out. *wink*  
  
Max: *runs bedroom picks up a happily laughing Rachel*  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Ok, a little OOC, but bear with me, Flames welcome, Review!!!!! 


End file.
